It s Just a Joke
by Kattie Hale
Summary: Alice ve desaparecer el futuro de Jasper y entra en panico...luego descubrira que solo se trataba de hacerle una broma al chucho...ONE-SHOT...


**Esto lo que suele pasar en mi mente cuando la clase de civica me aburre y comienzo a divagar...**

* * *

Alice Pov

La jaqueca se había ido pero el ardor en la nariz por el hedor a chuco persistía.

Todos estaban ocupados en algo o fingían estarlo. Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Carlisle y Esme estaban en el segundo piso revisando que había dañado esta vez el feto. Emmett y Jasper hacían no se que en el estudio y el chuco dormía sobre el suelo frente a la puerta mientras yo me mantenía cerca para disfrutar del efecto que una aspirina no era capaz de producirme.

Era aburrido. Aburrido y desesperante no poder hacer nada.

No podía ver lo que sucedería por culpa de Bella, el feto y los chucos. Pero si podía ver las cosas que podrían pasar en torno a los demás siempre y cuando no intervinieran con estos últimos.

Perderme un rato en el futuro averiguando cosas sin mucho sentido no afectaría a nadie.

Bueno, no podía intentar con el futuro de los que estaban en el cuarto de rayos-x, su futuro estaba en sintonía con el de Bella. Emmett tampoco me servía, serian solo visiones borrosas pues dependía de la decisión de Rosalie. Solo me quedaba mi Jasper, su futuro dependía del mío y viceversa por lo tanto podría ver algo. Aunque podía sentir que no averiguaría nada demasiado interesante. Solo estábamos aquí encerrados. Solo lograría ver los pequeños detalles que tendría conmigo y eso solo los arruinaría.

Jacob soltó un ronquido.

Necesitaba ver algo. Sentirse tan normal no era saludable.

Decidí arruinar los pequeños detalles.

Me concentre y nada. Nada. Negro solo negro. ¡No había nada!

Una ola de pánico y terror se apodero de mí. No podía ver el futuro de Jasper ¿Cómo era eso posible? No, algo debía de estar mal en mí. Jasper estaba arriba, a salvo, podía sentir su presencia, oler su fragancia. Tanto tiempo con la señal interrumpida por culpa de Bella y los chucos debían de haber dañado mis visiones. ¡El futuro de mi Jaz no podía desaparecer así como así!

Y antes de que llegara al punto de quiebre Jasper apareció al inicio de las escaleras del segundo piso. Me miraba confundido. Había sentido mi desesperación.

Suspire aliviada. Sentí como mi muerto corazón volvía a su ritmo natural. La opresión del pecho desaparecía.

El bajo a velocidad humana hasta la mitad de la escalera yo me uní a él en menos de un segundo.

Nos miramos a los ojos. Oro con oro. En unos días más seria obsidiana con ónix.

Ahora que comprobaba que Jasper está bien me sentía algo ridícula por mi ataque de nervios.

Él sonrió de lado entre confundido y curioso por mi colapso emocional. Los colapsos emocionales no eran comunes entre los vampiros.

Contemple un momento más esa sonrisa que tanto amaba antes de que Emmett interrumpiera.

-¿Lo vamos a hacer si o no?-siseo Emmett detrás de mí clamando la atención de Jasper.

-¿Qué van a hacer?-sisee al mismo volumen que Emmett. Solo para que nosotros tres escucháramos.

Emmett mostro la almohada que llevaba entre las manos para luego mirar de manera divertida al chuco que dormía en nuestra puerta.

-No fue de nuestro agrado la manera en que te hablo hace un momento.-dijo Jasper. Incluso al bajo volumen y con la velocidad a la que hablábamos su voz seguía siendo jodidamente irresistible.

-Esta es nuestra venganza.-mascullo Emmett con una sonrisa.

Las piezas encajaron. No pude evitar golpear levemente el brazo de Jasper en tanto le reclamaba.

-¡Es por eso que tu futuro desapareció! ¿Tienes idea del susto que me diste?-mi voz seseante subió una octava.

Lo único que le impedía a Emmett echarse a reír es que despertaría a Jacob y con eso arruinaría su broma.

-Lo siento.-Dijo Jasper solo moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido.

Me tomo de la mano y bajamos junto con Emmett hasta llegar al cuerpo de Jacob.

Conmigo no era necesario que utilizara su don, su simple presencia me tranquilizaba.

-¿Harías el honor?-musito Emmett inclinándose en un reverencia.

Jasper volvió a sonreír de lado. Se agacho y alzo con delicadeza la cabeza de Jacob. Emmett coloco la almohada bajo de esta. Ambos mantenían arrugada la nariz a causa del olor.

-Esto le enseñara a no meterse con nosotros.-Murmuro Emmett orgulloso de la gran venganza.

-Ahora solo hay que esperar a que despierte.-Dijo Jasper antes de que emprendiéramos la huida.

Porque con un novio y un hermano como estos no había de que temer. Ni siquiera de que un chuco apestoso te hablara de mala manera, ellos siempre estarían ahí para defenderte.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
